


Seamless Memories

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Birthday Fic for Obscure AKA the best Co-writer and Friend, Brief high school scenes, Brief mention of Owain wearing make up, Brief scene in a hopsital, Grazed by a car due to carelessness, Hanging Out, Leo and Niles questioning Owain's sanity what else is new, M/M, One Shot, Small bit of Owain lying and convincing Leo and Niles he is telling the truth, University!Student Owain, Use of Awakening names for the Trio, no serious injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Modern AU. Reincarnation AU."When Owain remembered his past, it wasn’t a special event. There were no headaches or series of flashbacks to haunt him for days. There were no fragmented dreams or inklings of something else lingering in the back of his mind."For Owain, remembering his past life was as easy as breathing. Everything slotted into place, no matter how ridiculously those pieces fell into his lap.





	Seamless Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObscureReference](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/gifts).



> Hello everyone!
> 
> Technically I am early, but with time zones now a thing and my life being hectic I decided that posting early is better than posting late. 
> 
> This fic is a birthday gift for my co-writer and friend, ObscureReference. If you haven't read any of Obscure's works, please, check her fics out! I'm always in awe with the level of detail and the headcanons. Her fics always blow me out of the water and I highly recommend them!
> 
> Reincarnation AUs are always my jam, but what I like best about them is when one or more remember and others don't. It's always a fun line to dance on and I had a ton of fun with this fic. I hope you like it too!
> 
> As always, leaving kudos and comments always make my day and inspires me! Also, if you want to check my tumblr out it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

When Owain remembered his past, it wasn’t a special event. There were no headaches or series of flashbacks to haunt him for days. There were no fragmented dreams or inklings of something else lingering in the back of his mind. Nothing stood out, no item speaking to him or phrase from Inigo or Severa’s mouths triggering a flood of memories. Instead, remembering was like waking up. One moment Owain went to bed blissfully unaware and the next morning he woke up truly knowing. The shift from not remembering to remembering was seamless and smooth. Owain couldn’t see a transition. There was no “old Owain” and “new Owain”. Owain didn’t cry or revel in remembering as there was nothing to mourn or stand in awe of. There was just Owain, as there always had and always will be.

Owain didn’t mention anything at breakfast to his parents. His mother greeted him like she always did, with smiles and reminders to “hurry up, or you’ll be late for school dear” and small gentle smiles and pats from his father who reminded him to “study hard”. Breakfast tasted the same as usual and when the time came for Owain to rush out (it was Severa’s turn to pick them up and tardiness ended with no ride) he didn’t pause as he grabbed his bag and headed out for another day at school. Severa still tapped the wheel with jagged glares at him and Inigo still waved sleepily in the passenger’s side. Cynthia and Lucina were still crammed in the back and Owain had to half crawl over Cynthia because she refused to sit in the middle. His bag still smacked her and Severa unfairly blamed him for it.

The ride to school was filled with friendly banter and discussion on upcoming tests or assignments due. Severa drove slightly over the speed limit and when someone cut her off she passive aggressively honked and scowled. Owain just clung to his bag and tried to not feel cramped in the back.

Upon arriving at school Severa snagged the best parking spot and smugly parked with a perfect back in park because she could. Then the doors to the car opened and everyone scrambled out, Owain grateful as he could stretch his legs. As he stretched he raised his arms and smacked his hand right under Inigo’s chin. Inigo stumbled and Cynthia gave a sympathetic smile before she and Lucina bid them farewell. Their first class was half way across the school and getting to their lockers and class on time was a challenge. Owain didn’t mind their abrupt departure, knowing they’d see each other during breaks and lunch. Instead, he shot an apology to Inigo who had dropped his own bag. The contents had spilled over the asphalt and Owain immediately assisted him.

“My deepest apologies, Laslow.” Owain said as he knelt to grab Inigo’s math textbook.

Inigo paused, hand hovering over a pencil case. For a second, Owain couldn’t figure out what was wrong. Then, as Owain’s eyes widened at the slip in name, Inigo sighed and grabbed his pencil case, stuffing it into his bag.

“If you want to call me Laslow do so not in public, Odin.” He said.

It was the first time that day Owain felt a rip in the seamlessness of his conscious. The two realities clashed briefly together, like oil and water. Owain stared at Inigo, waiting for him to take back what he said or try to cover it up with a weak excuse. The beat passed and the opportunity long passed them and with it the rip in Owain’s consciousness was once again seamless.

“My apologies Inigo.” Owain said as he grabbed another book that had fallen out of Inigo’s bag. “Let’s journey onward towards our hallowed halls of learning.”

Inigo’s mouth twitched into a smile. “Right, because I’m looking forward to Chem first period.”

~

Classes flew by and when lunch rolled around Severa took one long look at Owain, her eyes narrowing before she spoke.

“If you call me any thing other than Severa in public I’ll kick your ass into next year.”

Owain blinked. “I shall always strive to address you upon the given name your parents bestowed upon you after you entered weeping into this world.”

Severa kicked him before turning around sharply, her hair whipping Owain in the face. Owain spluttered and didn’t comment.

“Well? Let’s go eat.” Severa said before she marched off.

Owain smiled and followed her.

~

It felt almost melodramatic to ask if anyone else remembered or to bring it up in conversation so Owain just left it alone. If it was important someone would say something. So, Owain just observed. The conclusion he arrived to was only he, Inigo, and Severa remembered. In a way, it made Owain sad, but then he comforted himself in the fact that logically, it made sense. They were the ones that traveled through space and time twice. Perhaps the memories were a result of that? Perhaps it was Anankos’ magic that allowed it. Owain wasn’t sure and again, he wasn’t about to bring up any theories. Why did it matter that they suddenly remembered? Owain wasn’t going to think himself in circles.

Instead he focused on a group project with Severa and Inigo. They were at Severa’s house, sitting on the plush carpet of her room, mulling over the poster. Their laptops were propped up by their sides and as Owain typed out some information, Inigo was cutting out some pictures to glue to their poster. Severa was finishing the title, not allowing them to go near it with any sort of marker or pen. Owain sighed and tried to get comfortable, moving a little as he typed. As he did so, he bumped into Inigo who hissed in pain. Looking over, Owain saw that Inigo had slightly cut his hand with the scissors. It wasn’t deep and the hiss was out of reflex rather than actual pain, but Owain still felt bad.

“Sorry Laslow.” He blurted out.

“It’s fine, Odin.” Inigo didn’t correct him. “I’ve had worse.”

“Right.” Owain paused. “Just like that time you nearly slipped during training and I whacked you with a practice sword.”

Saying the words aloud was slightly jarring. Owain never had spoken about their shared memories so casually before. However, like everything, it too was seamless in transition.

“Yeah, but if I recall I then tripped you in retaliation.” Inigo said.

Owain laughed. “Indeed, you did.”

“And then I found you two morons on the grass.” Severa sighed.

Owain laughed, like he remembered the exact scene recently and dodged Inigo attempting to elbow him has he stood up to find some band aids for his hand. For a second Owain opened his mouth to offer to heal Inigo’s hand, but then remembered he couldn’t do that anymore. The realization hit him factually, like someone stating, “the sun is hot” or “water is wet”. Shoving it easily aside, Owain turned back to their group project and continued to work.

~

Sometimes the memories would creep up and play in the back of Owain’s mind. It never happened while he was asleep. Instead they would dance in his head like a pop up ad. Owain never specifically tried to think of his memories but having one suddenly play in his head while studying for Biology wasn’t anything to fret or pause over.

The memory went like this: Owain (or Odin as he was called) lightly tossed something to Niles. That was it. That was the memory. It wasn’t dramatic or loud. It had no significance or deep meaning. Instead it was just that, a peaceful memory, a memory tatted at the edges (what Odin had tossed he wasn’t sure), but still tangible. Owain all but paused in his Biology homework, pencil tapping on the page, before his mind slammed back into reality and reminded him that the questions were due for the next day. Scrambling, Owain focused and began to write feverishly.

~

Months passed and with life moving on like normal, Owain barely thought of his past life. Not when graduating rolled around. The preparation for the ceremony took forever but when it happened it left them in a whirl. Owain barely remembered walking across the stage and receiving his diploma. He barely remembered the banquet afterwards, though he did remember walking with Severa and Inigo as his graduation escorts. Though, it was hard to forget; his mother gifted him a framed picture of him with Severa and Inigo, arms linked, in their formal wear. Owain kept the photo on his nightstand in his new apartment. Moving out for University was a necessity but with the photo the still unfamiliar place felt just a bit more familiar. Every evening Owain would see the photo as he climbed into bed and he’d see it when he woke up.

Touching the photo in the morning became a ritual and as Owain sung his legs sluggishly out of bed and hid a yawn behind his hand he made a mental note to clean the glass. He could see the smudge of his finger prints on the glass clearly.

Walking softly across his room to his dresser, Owain snatched his clothes and made his way to his bathroom. Falling into his morning routine, Owain slowly got himself ready for the day. After debating with himself, Owain decided to go with a light grey eyeliner. Make up wasn’t something he always liked wearing, but Severa’s habits were slowly seeping into him and Owain now had a modest collection. Most of it were things from Severa under top recommendation and when Owain finished the subtle eyeliner he smiled to himself, proud. Snapping a picture Owain sent it off to Severa and headed to his kitchen to make breakfast. Munching on his toast when he finished it, Owain mentally went over his schedule. There was an assignment due in his Philosophy class and not handing it in would be the worst. He then had his Intro to Drama class and his English Literature class. It was a heavy reading day. Sighing Owain finished off his toast and grabbed his bag, triple checking he had all of his things (especially his essay) and left his apartment.

The air was cool and Owain hastily zipped his coat up as he walked down the street. His bus stop was a couple blocks away and Owain knew that the sidewalks were becoming muddier and muddier with the rain and soon to arrive snow. Dodging the worst of it, Owain hummed to himself and was preparing for the break he’d have while riding the bus when he turned the corner and realised his bus was there, ahead of time. Owain skid to a halt and stared in horror as his bus slowly pulled away. It was a good minute and a half early but it was leaving.

For a moment Owain was stuck on how that wasn’t fair and technically the bus shouldn’t be leaving. Then, his brain kicked his body into moving and he was running down the street. Owain’s legs burned as his messenger bag smacked the sides of his thighs. People were milling around and Owain hastily shouted apologies as he barreled down the street. He had Philosophy first thing and that essay was going to be handed in. (Failure to do so without a reasonable explanation would result in a zero.) If he moved fast enough he could reach the next stop in time. Owain knew the route like the back of his hand and also knew some short cuts. Cutting through a small half alley, Owain raced to the crosswalk, ready to cross the street when he heard a loud beep and the flash of headlights.

Owain didn’t have a moment to think. Suddenly his side burned, throbbed with an intense pain and he was half sprawled on the street, his clothes wet underneath his body as he lay on the asphalt. The sound of car brakes screeching and voices rising around him filtered numbly through Owain’s pounding head. Groaning, Owain tried to sit up, his bare hand on the gravel of the asphalt as he got up. Inhaling deeply Owain’s side protested loudly as he breathed. At once Owain’s mind kicked into overdrive, his mother’s voice filtering through his head. Something had to be at least fractured if not broken. He shouldn’t be moving too much or it would cause more damage. However, the logical voice of his mother’s was slowly drowned out by his professor’s voice. That essay…

“…hey! You! Oh, shit, shit.” A male’s voice both unfamiliar and familiar hit Owain’s ears. “Shit you shouldn’t be walking, hey!”

Owain blinked rapidly and turned his head around. The car had both the driver’s and passenger’s side open, indicating there were two people in the car. Owain blinked and soon he felt a hand on his shoulder and his brain functioned well enough for his vision to catch who was in front of him.

It was Niles. Owain’s world slowly unraveled at the seams, the split in memories just a touch out of line with his current memories. Niles had both eyes and that in itself sent Owain into a full on stare, his fingers, itching to touch the skin, to feel the other eye and see if it was real. The colour was still an icy blue and Owain found a smile twitching on his lips as he caught the unfiltered panic on Niles’ face. Panic was a look Niles wore well though it was one Owain was unfamiliar with seeing. That made Owain frown. Just because Niles looked good with panic didn’t mean Owain wanted to see it on his face.

“…can you even hear me?” Niles’ voice suddenly hit Owain’s skull. “Hey… I didn’t mean to hit you. You just flew out of nowhere.”

Oh. The car was Niles’s and Owain had been hit by it. That was it. No wonder Niles looked panicked. Owain swallowed.

“I’m sorry.” Owain’s voice felt quiet, “Did I damage your car?”

“Did you…” Niles gaped. “That’s not important. You’re injured. Let us take you to the hospital.”

Us? It took Owain a solid minute to understand but then it hit him. Of course, Niles was with Leo. Turning his head around to locate him, Owain spotted Leo. He had been beside Niles the entire time. Owain felt a wave of heat hit his cheeks. He hadn’t even noticed. How awful. What would Leo think? That wasn’t a good first impression. Well, first impression in this life.

“Hello?” Niles’s voice sharply drew Owain back in. “Are you okay?”

“I’m certain he isn’t.” Leo finally spoke. His voice was the same as Owain remembered. Or at least he thought it was. “We hit him with the car.”

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Niles ran his fingers through his hair and oh wow, his hair was still snow white and looked so soft. Owain wanted to touch it. “No need to remind me… Shit, he’s fading.”

He? Oh… Niles was talking about him. Owain let out a giggle. He really wasn’t in the state of mind to deal with meeting Leo and Niles for the first time in this life. Timing was everything and with class his first priority…

Class.

Shit.

Owain gasped out and touched his bag, ripping it open to see if his essay was still inside. When his fingers brushed over the paper Owain felt relief hit him so fast it was dizzying. Then, panic soon flooded his system. He had to get to class and hand in his paper. Ripping away from Niles and Leo, Owain frowned. The bus was long gone and he’d have to book it on foot if he wanted to make it on time.

“I have to go.” Owain mumbled out. “I have class. There’s this paper I need to hand in and…”

“You’re not going anywhere except a hospital.” Leo’s voice was firm. “We’re taking you there. Get inside.”

Owain felt a silly smile grace his lips. Leo and Niles wanted him to go to the hospital because they cared. It was so sweet and their consideration was the same as it had always been. Owain didn’t want Leo or Niles worrying about his health (he never did) but class was outweighing his desire to see them more. At least, at this moment.

“No, no, there is this paper I have to hand in.” Owain rambled. “I’m fine. It’s just a graze.” He then gave his best smile. “We can catch up some other time, okay? If that’s what you’re worried about.”

Then, in a stroke of genius, Owain dug into his bag and pulled out a pad of paper his mother always gave him and a pen. Sure, technology was convenient but nothing beat a pen and paper for jotting down information. Besides, it was faster than Owain rattling off his digits and waiting for Leo or Niles to pull their phones out.

“Here, I’ll give you two my number so you can contact me later.” Owain scribbled his number quickly on the paper and handed it to Niles. “It was nice seeing you, Niles, Leo. We’ll definitely catch up, but for now, I have a paper to hand in.”

Stuffing the paper and pen into his bag, Owain took a large running step and felt a shot of pain run up and down his side. Gasping out, it was the last thing Owain felt before his body wobbled and the street blurred. Then, as everything faded to black, Owain thought of his paper and groaned.

His professor was going to be upset.

~

Owain woke up to the sound of beeping and the smell of a hospital. He had spent all of his “Take Your Child to Work Days” with his mother and the smell never left his memory. Groaning, Owain opened his eyes and saw Leo and Niles sitting beside him. Leo had a laptop open and was typing rapidly as Niles was on the phone with someone. Their coats were off and now that Owain could focus properly he could see they were in suits. Clearly, they worked for a business. Shifting so he could sit up, Owain watched as both Niles and Leo shot their gazes at him. Their eyes widened before Leo set his laptop down and Niles hastily hung up. Owain flushed.

“I’m sorry. Please don’t stop on my account.” Owain said. “Your work is important.”

“You… are the strangest person I’ve ever met.” Niles automatically said.

Leo however, shook his head. “Forget our work. How are you feeling? You gave us a panic, fainting on the street like that. I’ve already told the nurses what has transpired.”

That made sense and Owain was grateful. He didn’t want to explain to the nurses. “Thank you. You’re very kind.”

“Kind?” Niles snapped. “I hit you with the car. Granted, I wasn’t going fast, but still.” Niles then looked down and clutched his hand into a fist. “If you wish to press charges against me I completely understand.”

Charges? Owain felt the phrase hit him He flushed and shook his head. “It’s fine. Really, it is. I was careless, panicking because of my essay…”

His essay.

Owain let out a screak. “My ESSAY!” Owain tried to scramble, wanting to look for his bag when the movement cause his side to protest. “Ow…”

“Please, don’t move too much.” Leo said as Niles raced out of the room. Probably to get a nurse. “As for your essay, I hope you don’t mind but I went through your bag and already contacted your professor.”

Leo looked like he was steeling himself for some sort of outburst but Owain couldn’t fathom why Leo would think he’d yell. Yelling was the last thing he wanted to do. Instead, Owain’s brain snagged on a part.

“Wait, you said you contacted my professor? How?” Magic? Mind reading?

“I…” Leo stared. “It was on your essay. You had the email written on the top.”

That made sense and was a mundane explanation. Owain wanted to protest but at that moment Niles came in with a nurse. Sitting up straight, Owain let the nurse do her work before he was deemed all right for the time being. She left and once again Owain was in the room with Niles and Leo. Fiddling with the sheet, Owain leaned into the bed. They weren’t going to let him go any time soon and thus there was no reason for Niles or Leo to hang around.

“Thank you again.” Owain decided to go for politeness. “Sorry again for running into your car. You two don’t need to stay with me. I’ll be kept here at least for a little while longer, if not over night.”

“You…” Leo rubbed his head like he did when he was having a headache. “You’re bizarre.”

Owain laughed. “Wouldn’t be the first time someone has called me that.”

“Not surprised.” Niles muttered and sat back down. “So, what’s the damage?” He looked at Leo. “Is he pressing charges?”

“Yes, he is.” Leo immediately said.

Owain frowned. “No, I’m not.”

Leo looked at him. “Don’t be ridiculous. We hit you with our car and you landed in the hospital. I think that’s more than enough grounds to press charges against us.”

“You’re the ridiculous ones.” Owain protested. “It was my fault. I need to watch where I’m going. Lesson learned. I’ll be more careful in the future.”

“You…” Leo groaned. “Are you sure?”

“I’m very sure.” Owain firmly said.

“A few screws might have been knocked out of his head.” Niles added.

“I said I’m fine.” Owain sighed. “Look, maybe we can do this whole first impression thing over again? I’m Owain and you two are Niles and Leo.” He smiled and lifted his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you officially.”

Leo and Niles however, stared at his hand and then at him. Owain faltered. Had he read the room wrong? Did they not want to do introductions? Was there still something on their minds? Really, they didn’t need to be so hung up on the car business…

“How do you know our names?” Niles asked.

For a split second Owain almost said something silly like “of course I know your names” but then he froze. He had messed up and unlike the time with Inigo in high school, it was clear they didn’t remember their past lives. He had to backtrack and fast.

“You told me already.” Owain blurted out. It wasn’t a lie.

“We didn’t.” Leo countered firmly.

There was no logical explanation he could give. Owain couldn’t very well say “it’s because we knew each other in a past life”. So, with the truth out as an option, Owain opened his mouth and lied.

“You did. Before I fainted and before you took me here.”

“We didn’t.” Leo countered once again but his voice wasn’t as firm.

Owain sent a silent apology for latching onto the confusion in Leo’s voice. “Yes, you did. I know things were blurry with all the panic and adrenaline, but you did. I’m sorry. I should have just let you two introduce yourselves to me normally. I made this awkward, didn’t I?”

Niles narrowed his eyes but Owain saw them share a look before shaking their heads.

“Sorry, you aren’t making things awkward. Actually, our entire meeting is awkward, isn’t it?” Leo gave a small smile. “Let’s start again, as you said earlier. I’m Leo and this is my boyfriend Niles.”

That felt like a given but Owain still felt a tingle down his spine at the confirmation that Leo and Niles loved each other in this life too. Maybe that mean they’d all end up together again. In time. Owain wasn’t going to push anything that wasn’t there. Just because of the past he remembered had them together didn’t mean current Leo and Niles felt the same way.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Owain said instead with a smile.

His world slowly repaired itself, the seam once again mending and becoming seamless.

~

Leo and Niles stayed longer than needed and soon Owain learned a bit more about them. They were working part time at Leo’s family business and went to university. Leo was studying business and economics. Niles was interested in foreign languages and demonstrated his fluency by speaking a bit of French. Owain wasn’t sure what Niles said but Leo’s ears were a bit pink at the end of the sentence. Niles also taught archery and Owain had to bite his tongue to stop from saying anything incriminating. Once was enough.

In turn they asked about him and Owain was more than happy to do so. However, his stories came to a halt when the nurse returned. Leo and Niles then stood up and gathered their things. As the nurse took his vitals down, the two bid him farewell. Owain smiled and waved goodbye to them before smiling widely. Digging into his bag, that Leo had graciously left within arm’s reach, Owain went to text Inigo and Severa when he paused.

Shoot. He hadn’t asked for their numbers. Sure, he gave them his, but there was no guarantee they still had it. What if in the panic they lost it? Owain couldn’t very well creepily try to locate their numbers. Leaning into the pillow, Owain groaned and shut his eyes, hoping that Leo and Niles contacted him themselves. With that hope in mind, Owain then checked his phone. There were a few email notifications and a couple text messages. Deciding to answer the most pressing ones (one from Lucina, two from Severa, and four from his mother) Owain sorted his replies before pulling up the chat he had with Severa and Inigo.

 **Owain:** _Met Leo and Niles. They don’t remember._

Hitting send, Owain slumped into the hospital bed, closing his eyes. With only a few readings for some classes to do, Owain only had the option of using his phone (until the battery died) or trying to sleep. Sleep felt impossible but Owain didn’t want to drain his phone’s battery…

His phone beeped. Owain looked at the message.

 **Severa:** _How?_

 **Inigo:** _what. WHAT?_

Owain’s mouth twitched and he went to answer their messages. He’d just have to hope the hospital let him out soon.

~

“You got hit by WHAT?” Severa nearly threw her iced coffee at Owain before clearly deciding that her drink was worth more than Owain. To be fair, Owain would have come to that conclusion as well.

“Their car.” Owain calmly replied, sipping his own drink. “Well, technically it belongs to Niles.”

“That’s not the point.” Severa crossly snapped. “You got hit by their car. You are a moron.”

“A complete, utter moron.” Inigo helpfully added.

Owain half pouted. “There was no damage to their car and I’m fine.”

“That second half is debateable.” Inigo said.

Severa snorted. “The real question is, will you even see them again?”

At that Owain gave a sheepish grin. “I… I gave them my number but I never got theirs.”

“Well that’s peachy.” Inigo jabbed a finger at Owain. “They probably just tossed the number and chalked the encounter up to a weirdo they hit with their car.”

Inigo’s words weren’t harsh but Owain couldn’t help but feel a small tinge inside of him. He wanted to see Leo and Niles again, but Inigo had a point. To Leo and Niles, he was just a stranger that they hit with their car. Of course, they were nice and spent time with him after that. No doubt his number was tossed away and he’d be forgotten.

“Owain.” Inigo’s voice was a bit softer and his hand was on Owain’s. “I’m sorry…”

“No need for apologies.” Owain brightly said, pushing his thoughts aside. “I can’t change anything now.”

Severa huffed and scooted over, her hand touching Owain’s briefly before she crossed her arms and leaned against him. Inigo’s hand stayed where it was and Owain held back saying anything too mushy. In the end, regardless if his only encounter with Leo and Niles was being hit by their car, then Owain would take it. At least he managed to see them once.

~

A month passed and Owain was rushing to his part time job. Said part time job was helping out with a youth theater group. With their junior production in swing, Owain’s schedule had morphed into classes and practices. Normally, Owain managed to make everything within a thin margin of time but today was the day his professor had decided to drone on an extra ten minutes. That ten minutes was precious and that left Owain’s plan of heading to the local coffee shop for a snack and drink almost rendered useless unless he hurried.

Racing down the street, Owain dodged the people milling around and practically danced on the spot at red lights. The coffee shop he frequented was also busy and if that was the case he’d have to seriously consider forgoing the coffee shop and heading straight to practice. It was a sacrifice Owain didn’t want to make, but one he would if needed. Skidding around the corner, Owain saw the walk sign flashing and almost picked his speed up when a car went to turn the curb. Forcing himself to stop running, Owain half toppled into the lamp pole. That would have been embarrassing in itself but then the window of the car rolled down.

“Owain?” It was Niles in the passenger’s seat. “Need a ride?”

Without another thought, Owain opened the passenger’s door, ignoring the honking behind them, and threw himself into the car. Inside the car had leather seats and looked expensive. Owain assembled himself properly, putting his seatbelt on before the situation hit him. Fate had aligned for the three to meet again. Niles and Leo (who was the one driving) had also offered him a ride out of the blue. That had to mean fortune was smiling extra hard upon him. Holding back a grin, Owain set his bag aside and remembered his manners.

“Uh, thank you.” Owain said.

“You’re welcome.” Niles replied. “It looks like you’re in a hurry.”

“I am.” Owain confirmed. “I have to get to the Good Heaven café before work!”

“Good Heaven.” Leo muttered before pulling a sharp turn. “And work?”

“At the Refinery. You know, that big building down twenty-second street?” Owain automatically gave the directions.

“Why are you going there?” Leo politely asked.

“It’s for a youth drama group.” Owain confirmed. “I’m helping out with directing.”

“And you were running late.” Niles teased. “You really need to stop making it a habit of running out into the street.”

“Sorry.” Owain sighed. “My professor just… droned on. Thanks again for the ride.”

“I’m starting to think having you inside a moving vehicle is the safest.” Niles said.

Owain opened his mouth to protest, but realised Niles had a point. Their encounters so far weren’t boding well for Owain’s defense. Thankfully, Owain didn’t have any more time to consider embarrassing himself with a half baked defense. Leo had pulled into the parking lot of the café and parked cleanly. Owain grabbed his bag and nearly ripped the door off its hinges.

“Thanks!” He raced out and into the café.

Securing himself a place in line, Owain was about to check the time when he felt someone stand beside him. That someone turned out to be Leo. Owain blinked and saw that Niles was there too. The line wasn’t too long and Owain didn’t have a chance to speak as his turn was up next.

“Uh hello, could I please have a coffee with two sugar?” Owain ordered. “And a blueberry muffin?”

The girl behind the counter punched in the order and before Owain could hear what his total was, Niles stepped up and promptly ordered for him and Leo before pressing some cash into the woman’s hand. Owain turned to Niles and gaped.

“You didn’t have to…”

“Consider it in return for hitting you with the car.” Niles pocked the change.

“But that was a month ago…” Owain protested. “I’m fully healed.”

“That’s irrelevant.” Leo cut in. “We wished to show our apology. Please accept it.”

Well, refusing would be rude. “Thank you again. Though after this please drop it. Our conversations can’t always be about how you hit me with your car.”

Leo nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind for the future.”

Future? Owain didn’t have a chance to ask again. Their order arrived at the same time and with that, Owain considered their interaction over. Grabbing his drink, Owain calculated. If he walked really fast (running was not an option with paper cup coffee cups. Owain had learned from experience) he could make it to work on time…

“Where are you going?” Leo asked. “The car is right here.”

“Oh.” Owain opened his mouth to state how he didn’t expect them to drive him, but then he shut his mouth. That would come off rude. “Sorry. My bad.”

The drive to the Refinery was unfortunately short. Owain couldn’t think of anything to say and instead sipped his coffee. It was a shame, but it appeared their random encounter was soon coming to an end. Leo pulled to the side and Owain gathered his things.

“Thanks again for the ride.” Owain said. “I appreciate it. Oh, and the coffee. That was very nice of you two.”

“When are you done?” Niles asked.

“Uh…” Owain paused with his hand on the door’s handle. “Seven?”

Leo and Niles gave each other a look before they looked back at Owain.

“Then we’ll come get you afterwards.” Leo said.

“You… will?” Owain stared. This was going better than he expected. It was also going so well it was jarring. “I don’t want to inconvenience you…”

“Idiot.” Niles sighed. “We offered so it isn’t an inconvenience. We want to do this.”

“Oh… okay…” Owain swallowed.

“Also, I hope you like Italian.” Leo continued as though Niles hadn’t just insulted (for all they knew) a total stranger. “I can imagine you’ll be hungry afterwards.”

“I… will be?”

Why did Owain say that as a question? How embarrassing. His cheeks flushed and Owain forced his breath evenly through his nose. Logically approaching the situation, the only conclusion to this sudden desire to see him was due to their guilt. Sure, they said they wanted to do it, but Owain knew how to read between the lines (unlike what some people thought) and he knew Leo and Niles were being nice. Sure, under any other circumstance the offer of dinner could hint towards the wish to become friends (or… closer), but not this time.

“Good.” Niles said, unaware of Owain’s thoughts. “Now have fun at work.”

Right. Work. Owain opened the door to the car and exited. Then, he turned to the building and walked inside before he half collapsed onto the floor. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and Owain half wanted to celebrate his recent fateful encounter. However, that was foolish of him. Leo and Niles were just being nice. Once this was over that was it. Forcing himself to stand up, Owain contained his thoughts and focused on his job.

~

By the time he ended the shift, Owain’s stomach was growling and protesting. Sighing, Owain grabbed his things and made his way outside. He had no idea if Niles and Leo were already there, but Owain knew they’d show up. They didn’t feel like the kind of people to set someone up. Opening the door, Owain stepped out and spotted the car. With dusk settling in finding the car was a little more challenging amongst the sea of parents ready to pick up their own children, but Owain spotted their car parked behind most of the parent’s cars. Jogging over, Owain opened the passenger’s side and got in, only to see that Leo was in the back too.

“Uh…” Owain stared.

“You can shut the door.” Niles called from the driver’s seat. “Unless you want me to drive with the door open?”

Owain flushed but shut the car’s door. “Sorry. I was just caught off guard.”

Leo shrugged. “It’s difficult to hold a conversation if I’m in the front.”

Leo wanted to talk to him? Owain perked up. “Makes sense. So, uh…” Now that he had them with an indefinite amount of time, Owain wasn’t sure what to say.

“How was work?” Leo asked, starting the conversation for Owain.

“It was fantastic!” Owain automatically replied. “The kids are working super hard! Our dress rehearsal is in a week. The play has really come together!”

“What is the play?”

“Sleeping Beauty!” Owain grinned. “Classic, right?”

“Fairy tales always are.” Leo agreed with a smile. “So, I take it you’ve done some acting in the past?”

Owain cleared his throat and did a quick line, drawing out his words in the overly dramatic manner of the play before blushing a little. Perhaps that was a bit over the top and it scared them away…

“That was from The Knight’s Tale, wasn’t it?” Leo asked. “That was very well done.”

Owain beamed. “I’m trained in more classic theatre. I ate Shakespeare and Chaucer up in high school and I’m doing a Chaucer class right now.”

“I’m impressed.” Niles commented from the front. “Though not too surprised.”

“You aren’t?” Owain asked. As he did, he saw Leo shoot a quirked eyebrow look at Niles.

“I mean…” Niles paused.

Owain saw in the rear view mirror a curve down of Niles’s eyebrows and lips before he spoke.

“Sorry. I guess you just come off as a theatrical person.”

It was Owain’s turn to not do or say anything too incriminating. This was just a coincidence. “Ah, well you’re not the first person to tell me that.” Owain brushed it off with a laugh. “Just ask anyone who knew me as a kid.”

That earned some laughter. Owain then fell into ease chatting with Leo. It was probably unfair that Owain’s memories slowly blurred and he was able to draw on cues he knew based on those memories. It helped their conversation flow without awkward pauses and before Owain knew it they were outside a modest, but nice Italian restaurant.

Apparently, Leo and Niles had been to the place before as the waitress leading them to their tables gave a look of recognition. Owain shuffled after them and soon they were seated at a table. They were seated in a quiet little corner by some artistically arranged flowers. On the table was a small electric candle. Owain stared at the small, fake waving flame for a moment before the waitress returned with menus.

“Any recommendations?” Owain asked as he flipped the menu open.

“Something with tomatoes.” Leo said with a deadpanned tone.

Niles choked back some laughter, but Owain outwardly laughed. It was nice to know that Leo still liked tomatoes. “Classic.” Owain half muttered.

Thankfully they took his comment innocently (without any weird reincarnation hints) and Owain was saved from a disaster of an explanation. Past lives, present lives, those didn’t really matter. Owain was just happy he was able to spend time with Leo and Niles.

“They do make some wonderful personal pizzas if you’re interested.” Leo added on, like he felt the need to clarify he had an actual detailed point.

Owain flipped through the menu. Pizza sounded good. It also lowered his chances of spilling something on himself and being embarrassing over all. Scanning the options, Owain decided to go with a meat lovers’ option and get a salad as his side. In the back of his mind Owain heard Severa congratulate him and Inigo cry with genuine happiness. Owain told them to shut up.

“I think I’ll take your suggestion.” Owain announced with a grin. “You two have been here before, right?”

“Sure have.” Niles leaned back into his chair. “It’s a quiet restaurant and the food is good. Always perfect for unwinding.”

“It’s also near the building Niles practices and teaches archery.”

Right. Archery. They had mentioned it at the hospital. Owain smiled. Again, some things never changed. “I’ve never tried archery, though one of my friends has done it for years.”

“Oh?” Niles raised an eyebrow.

“Her name is Noire.” Owain supplied.

Niles blinked. “Wait, I think I know her. Quiet as a mouse until someone pisses her off?”

Owain laughed. “That’s her.”

“Has she always been like that?” Niles asked.

“Sort of.” Owain replied thoughtfully, trying to sort his memories out. Some of the things from past Noire didn’t apply to her here. “Her temper comes from her mother. We’re just glad she channels that temper into targets and not us.”

“I can agree with that.” Niles grinned. “Say, you said you’ve never tried archery. If you like, we do have some discount classes as a promotion. Come by some time.”

Owain reached out and tapped his fingers on his glass of water. He had never felt the urge to pick up a weapon or do any form of martial arts (though he did do some taekwondo as a child thanks to his father) regularly. Maybe he should give something a try.

“I’ll consider it.” Owain said seriously.

Their waitress then swung by and they all ordered. Once she left, Owain saw Leo jolt a little before pulling his phone out of his pocket. A fond smile wormed its way on his face and he answered some sort of message before pocketing his phone.

“Sorry,” Leo said. “My sister was just texting me.”

Owain had to bite his lip from asking if it was Camilla or Elise. “Sister?” He managed to ask instead.

“Yes, I have two. One is older and the other younger. I also have an older brother.” Leo told Owain. “I also have an adopted sibling.”

That had to be Corrin. Owain was happy to hear that all of Leo’s family were alive and well in this world. “That’s a huge family.” Owain smiled. “I’m an only child.”

“Same here.” Niles drawled. “I think Leo’s family is massive.”

“It really isn’t.” Leo flushed, but he looked pleased that the topic was still on his family.

“I think it is too!” Owain said. “Really, few of my friends has siblings. Oh, except my cousins.”

“Cousins?”

“Lucina and Morgan.” Owain clarified. “Other than that, nope, all only children.”

“Do your cousins also manage to get hit by a car?” Niles dryly asked.

Owain flushed. “Hey…” He drew the vowel out. “I thought we weren’t bringing that up again.”

“It was right there. I had to.” Niles didn’t sound sorry.

Pouting Owain sipped his water and watched as their appetizers came to break his pouting and not give him a chance to defend himself. Owain munched on his salad and was happy that it wasn’t just a dense array of raw vegetables, but also had some walnuts. Their chatter then sunk into other topics. Owain learned more about Leo’s classes (turned out Leo wasn’t just studying economics and business, but also calculus. Who even does that?) and in turn Owain told Leo a little more about his theater work. When their meal ended (it really was delicious and Owain made a mental note to go back) he didn’t want to leave.

Thankfully Leo and Niles also insisted on driving him back, so there was at least another fifteen minutes in the car with them. Owain tried to keep the conversation going, but as they turned down the familiar streets to his apartment complex, Owain felt his heart sink. This could be it. Holding back his sigh, he waited for Leo to park the car before slowly gathering his things.

“Well, thank you for the ride. And for showing me that restaurant. It really was delicious.” Owain said as he grabbed the door’s handle.

“Wait.” Leo suddenly said. “Your number.”

Owain paused. “Huh?”

“I mean…” Leo flushed a little. “I don’t really know why and I do hope this doesn’t come off as strange, but I feel very comfortable with you. It feels like you’ve been my friend for a long time.”

Owain stared before a smile spread wide on his face. Sure, Leo and Niles weren’t remembering, but this… this outcome was better than he could have ever expected. Owain tried to not leap and hug the two (awkwardly because of the car seats) but he did pull his phone out a little too quickly.

“No, that isn’t weird.” Owain quickly said. “In fact, I sort of feel the same way.”

“Good.” Niles softly said and Owain heard the small sigh of relief. “Because either way, I don’t think we would get rid of you that easily.”

Owain almost pouted but instead he laughed. “Right. So, does this mean I can have your numbers?”

“I’d say buy us dinner first, but we didn’t really give you the chance to.” Niles mused before he reached back. “Here, give that to me.”

Handing Niles his phone, Owain watched as Niles put in his number as well as Leo’s number from memory before texting themselves, as though he wanted to prove they weren’t joking or leading him on. Owain accepted his phone back with a smile and stared at the messages for a second before pocketing his phone.

“Thank you. Let’s hang out again soon.” Owain said. “Good night.”

“Good night, Owain.” They said at the same time.

Owain exited and with almost light steps, practically skipped his way to his apartment. Shutting his door, Owain threw his stuff off and flopped onto his couch. He got Leo and Niles’s numbers. This was so good.

“Getting hit by their car was worth hit.” Owain mused to himself.

He then pulled up his group chat with Severa and Inigo.

 **Owain:** _Guess who just had dinner with Leo and Niles?_

**Author's Note:**

> Owain's Father: I didn't state outright, but as always, I usually headcanon his father as Lon'qu.
> 
> Healing: I headcanon that Owain/Odin could do basic healing because he learned and watched from Lissa.
> 
> Take Your Child to Work Days: I don't know how familiar people are with this, but in case someone is confused, in Canada we had these days during my elementary/ middle school grades where we'd go to our parent's work place (if it was allowed) to see how a real work environment functioned. We then had some sort of assignment to do (usually just questions). For Owain I just imagined him being in low risk areas, maybe entertaining kids as Lissa worked.
> 
> Foreign languages: I just imagined Niles really good with languages. He seems like the kind of person who's into communication stuff.
> 
> Refinery: Name of the building in this story not... an actual refinery.
> 
> The Knight's Tale: an actual work of literature by Chaucer.
> 
> Tomatoes: Leo's like of tomatoes made it into this fic!
> 
> Adopted sibling: Yes, I mean Corrin. I like writing Corrin with gender neutral pronouns.


End file.
